


You Changed the Game

by excusemymind



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemymind/pseuds/excusemymind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adore and Bianca meet each other at Drag Race, the unlikely friendship grew during the show, and it turned out to be a little more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Changed the Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic I wrote ages ago, it's set during the filming of the show and there's a lot of actual events and conversations, situations, etc. I'm a huge biadore shipper so I wrote them a lot, and I still do, sorry not sorry. Check my tumblr (excusemymind.tumblr.com/fics) for more, share your thoughts on my works and till next Sunday! xx

_I am here. I made it_. Adore thought while she walked into the workroom. She was the first. She checked herself in the mirror and took a seat to wait for the queens to arrive. And right after the alarm rang, Adore fell out of her chair. And she had no panties. And she didn’t got the box she wanted. Amazing start.

Adore walked around and watched the girls unpack and saw amazing clothes, which made her quite insecure about her looks. Great, the first challenge is a sewing one… If only Adore knew how to do it. She glued everything together and hoped it don’t look ugly. But her dress got glued onto the mannequin. She ripped it off and almost left it in pieces on the ground. She tried to save it and described her outfit in a funny way, but the criticisms made fear grow in the pit of her stomach. She was saved after all. Get it together, she kept thinking in her hotel room after surviving the first week.

 _I am the first one, great._ And then there were feathers everywhere. Bianca can’t really do sexy, but she tries her best. The game is on. She got the Luau box. It was easy, but she could got any one of them. Bianca can sew everything.

Bianca didn’t feel like she could end up at the bottom. It was a sewing challenge, that was her comfort zone. The first time on the runway, and Michelle clocked her makeup. She accepted the criticism and listened to all the comments. She would adapt and improve what they pointed out to her. She was happy for now and felt relief at being safe and winning the first challenge.

Adore and the other girls were trying their best to look like villains while waiting for the new group of queens to walk in. They kept a straight resting bitch face when they entered, and there was a bit of tension in the air. But the queens cut if off and went to give hugs and greetings, meeting each other. Bianca didn’t liked the idea of splitting in teams and she liked it even lees when she walked into the workroom and the other girls were standing there like they owned the world. She was already annoyed with two queens. Her face couldn’t deny it.

Back in the workroom the next day, it looked quite crowded. Adore and Milk won the mini challenge together. Adore couldn’t be more excited to lead an acting challenge of a 80’s horror movie. Since she was the leader, she decided the roles. During shooting, Adore had forgotten her cue, her lines, mixed up their names, and if they lose it’s all her fault. And Bianca was comfortable again. She could do any role, her theater background would help a lot.

Adore could feel her body freeze while the judges showed no reaction when her movie was played. Not good, not good. Fuck. Shit. 

Bianca’s team was safe, and they went very happy to the silver lounge to enjoy the moment of surviving another week while the girls were criticized on the stage, before they later joined them.

Adore was read the house down on the stage. She felt her throat and eyes burn, she stepped over her words, and some tears escaped when she tried to hold it all in. 

In Untucked, DeLa asked who they wouldn’t work with from the other team, and Adore said Bianca. She remembered Bianca’s unnecessary behavior with Trinity when they were doing the makeup earlier. And the other team walked in as soon as Adore said that.

Bianca had really no patience with these new queens. She was not here to play sisters, it’s a competition. And seriously, it would be Adore’s loss to not want to work with her. She had many experiences in almost everything the show required. 

Bianca came for Adore again, she was already stressed the fuck out, and it was not really helping. If she wants to be a bitch, then Adore will treat her the same way. 

In the end, Adore was safe again, yet so close to get her ass off of the show. Get. It. Fucking. Together.

♦

Adore walked into the workroom jumping around, feeling happy and determined, and it showed right after when she won the mini challenge. The main challenge was a musical, and her role was Bad Penny, the lead. On another hand, Bianca was on the other team, being a pageant queen. She got her moves right, but again, her personality was making her look an asshole.

Bianca was safe. Michelle clocked Adore’s waist again, and Santino complained about the length of her dress, but she got good criticism for her performance. In the silver lounge, they were talking about Bianca’s personality and she explained that this was a game. She met people she liked, but she had her eyes on the prize, and she didn’t care about being the bitch. Adore and Bianca survived another week, they weren’t exactly friends yet.

In the hotel room, she talked with DeLa about the girls and first impressions of them.

The next challenge was Snatch Game and Adore was super excited about this. She planned on doing Anna Nicole Smith while Bianca was did Judge Judy, who felt all the pressure after she found out that this was Ru’s favorite show. She couldn’t fuck it up. Adore and Bianca were placed next to each other, they even mocked each other, making the previously mood between them disappear.

When they were back into the workroom, everyone was getting ready for the runway while Adore talked about her hog body and the girls joined in and joked about it.

“Adore,” Bianca called while Adore walked past her.

“Yes, baby?” She turned to Bianca.

“If you don’t want get yelled at by Michelle, because didn’t she tell you last time that you needed to be cinched? I… And don’t tell anybody that I’m being kind, but I have another cincher if you want me to lace you into it.”

“I’m down.” Adore smiled.

“Okay, we’ll do it.”

Adore did not expect this. Bianca had this cold bitch air about her that made Adore have fear her at the beginning, but now she saw how cool and funny she could be.

After the runway, none of them were safe. Bianca’s look and her Judge Judy were praised while Adore had the waist Michelle wanted but again, she got complaints about the length of her dress and the whole look. They were both safe this week.

“Thank you.” Adore said when Bianca reached her room, she had a permanent smile on her face.

“You’re welcome.” Bianca returned the smile.

“You’re kinda cool actually.” Adore said and Bianca rolled her eyes and entered into her bedroom and shut the door.

♦

When Adore saw Bianca get ready to read them, she let a nervous laugh escape because she knew how fast her tongue was. She had already mocked Adore before the alarm sounded, so she was kinda scared, but when she read her, wasn’t that bad. She laugh from the relief.

Bianca and Adore had to work together in this challenge, the rap music video, and Adore did not feel the choreography, though she easily wrote her part and was happy with it.

When they were shooting, she watched Bianca be funny, and she lived for it, it comes naturally for her. Adore struggled with her verse a few times, forgetting some words and passing over others, but she compensated it with dance moves.

Adore watched Bianca talk to Trinity and realized that she cared about other people. That’s just the way she was, a bitch but a nice one.

Bianca looked stunning in her golden dress and so did Adore with her black lace dress. She couldn’t help but laugh about when Adore described her dress. In the end, Adore won the challenge, and she bounced up and down at the stage, happy with her victory and her prize. She was praised by everyone back in the workroom.

“Bianca helped you, that’s weird.” Courtney said when they were on their way to the hotel.

"She’s nice after all.”

“Maybe she has a crush on you, she laughs at everything you said.” Courtney said because she had noticed it.

“Oh, shut up.”

Their next main challenge was to shoot a comercial about cosmetic products. Adore worked with Laganja, and Bianca with Trinity. On the stage, the theme was black and white. Adore received praise from Michelle, and it made her so happy. She was progressing, and it was paying off. Adore and Laganja won the challenge.

Even though Bianca thought she should have won, she congratulated Adore, who was taking her wig off before falling on her bed.

“Go back to your fucking room!” She yelled at Adore even though she didn’t actually mind. She liked the company.

♦

For the next main challenge, they had to make jokes for the Drag Queens of Talk, a stand-up comedy show. This was one of the hardest challenges for Adore.

"Adore, are you gonna write material, or you just gonna write a card for guide line saying cool, awesome, chola, my mom, libra.” Bianca teased while she sat next to Adore.

“Party!” Joslyn added.

“Fuck off, fuck all the way off.”

Bianca kinda felt all the pressure on her for this challenge. When she did standup, her comedy came the moment and the audience at the heat of the moment. 

Adore worried about her sailor mouth after she heard about having a senior audience. Adore was the third to present, right after Courtney, and Bianca closed the show.

“You are like evil nice, like, what’s with that?” Adore asked while they were putting makeup, preparing for the show, and Bianca joking about Darienne. “Like we can hate you because you’re helpful, and you’re sweet, but you’re truthful, but you’re a dick.”

“If you had said this on day one, I wouldn’t be your friend. It’s amazing that we get this close and you’re leaving today.” Bianca said while looking straight in her mirror while she put on makeup.

“Wha’?” Adore asked surprised, and Bianca’s laugh could be heard throughout the entire room. “I fucking hate you.”

The girls sat on the side of the runway and watched the others. Darienne started the show off good, Courtney too, and then it was Adore’s turn. She joked about Mexican things and her family. DeLa couldn’t get one laugh, Laganja was over the top and delivered some bad jokes, Trinity was really good. Joslyn was flat, and Bianca closed the night making everyone laugh.

“You’re relying a lot at your charm and personality, which concerns me.” Michelle said to Adore, and she went from a smile to tears.

“I’m really really trying,” Adore said with tears on her eyes. “I wanna know that, like, I’m here… Because I deserve it.”

Bianca was praised by everyone, it was kind of predictable. Adore was sad and she had no patience for the drama with Laganja at the Untucked, and Joslyn gave her some good advice, saying the potential she saw in her and that she had to embrace it. Bianca won the challenge, and Adore was safe.

Adore was quiet on their way back to the hotel, so Bianca bumped her shoulder against Adore’s.

“You okay?” She asked, making Adore smile and nod her head.

♦

“I’m scared.” Adore said when she heard the she-mail.

The main challenge of the week was hosting a TV show with Chaz Bono and Georgia Holt as guests. And surprise, the guest judge was Paula Abdul. Adore could remember every moment of the last time she saw her. Adore was up first, and she had to use her notes, but she let her nerves get the best of her. When it was Bianca’s turn, she focused on Chaz first and ran out of time to talk to Georgia.

“What are you thinking?” Bianca asks to Adore right after they leave the stage.

“I’m lipsyncing.” Adore says, facing the ground. And they walk to the silver lounge. Adore can feel the pressure because she wasn’t really good at this week’s challenge. The other queens talk around her and she occasionally say something.

“Are you ok, Adore? You seem a little bit extra quiet” Bianca says, after observing Adore for the last minutes.

“I’m preparing.” Adore says, thinking in who she could go against it, and if it’s really going to be Trinity… That’s makes her nervous, she has been sending a lot of girls home. Adore could be just another one all of this would end for her in a blink of an eye. She sings the song on her head, visualizing every word, after all, Paula is watching and she couldn’t let her down.

They come back to the stage and Bianca is happy to be safe, and seeing Adore in the bottom two gets her nervous, the possibility of her leaving… But Bianca watches as the song starts and the battle is on. Trinity and Adore are killing the lipsync, but Bianca’s eyes never leave Adore. That black catsuit showing off her body and her dance moves combined together easily takes Bianca’s mind away. It was the sexiest lipsync of the season, hardly being one to forget about.

It’s sad to see Trinity go now they were getting along, but hearing that Adore would stay made Bianca feel relief. Adore’s mood had changed, she was happy on their way back to the hotel, joking and cursing around. Sitting next to her, Bianca couldn’t avoid her eyes going to the pair on latex legs by her side, and because Adore can’t be quiet for too long, she keeps moving on her seat. Adore get on her knees to talk with Courtney sitting behind her and Bianca cursed internally, she was having the vision of Adore’s ass. Not complaining, just hard to ratiocinate around it or try to focus on something else. Or try to hide her look, which Adore caught it.

Bianca blushes and turns her face, Adore is smiling and the van takes a quick turn, making Adore lose her equilibrium and falling on Bianca’s lap. Adore put her arms around Bianca’s neck, moving on her lap and then asking “Did you like it?”

Bianca is in doubt of what exactly Adore is asking, but she goes with the outfit, answering “Yeah, it fits you”.

Adore just kisses her neck and smiles, sitting back on her seat and a few minutes after they arrived at the hotel.

“You know, I never thought I would say that but you look kinda sexy in this look.” Adore says as she and Bianca walk to their bedrooms.

“Fuck you.” Bianca said.

“I would love that,” Adore says laughing “But seriously, I look hot as fuck, this catsuit makes my ass look amazing, don’t you think?” She says as she turns her body, making Bianca look at her ass and looking at her over the shoulder, biting her lips.

Bianca forgot how to breathe and she knows Adore is doing this to tease her, but they finally make to their bedrooms. Feeling the relief, Bianca said bye and makes her way to her bedroom, leaving Adore at the door. She was exhaling when she heard Adore calling her.

“Can you help me with this?” Adore asked when Bianca returned, and she gives her back for Bianca to unzip her catsuit, putting her hair over her shoulder. Bianca unzips it slowly, finding more and more of Adore’s skin while she moved to get out of the clothes. Adore make sure to get low and Bianca had her ass up in front of her. “Thank you.” Adore said and gave Bianca a kiss on the cheek but it got half of her mouth.

“Anything else?” Bianca’s blood was boiling, she had to get rid of Adore or else her tuck would be gone any minute.

“Yeah.” Adore had that smirk on her face, Bianca was facing her waiting for a proper answer but Adore kept smiling, stepping closer to her and kissing her lips softly. Bianca was looking at her in doubt and shock, Adore bit her bottom lip, pulling it backwards and she gave up, Bianca grabbed her, putting her arms around her body and kissing her again, walking back to her room and closing the door.

♦

The next day, they had paint all over their bodies after the mini challenge. And then came the makeover challenge where they had to transform men into brides. Adore was freaking out.

Bianca’s couple was really easy to work with, while Adore’s bride wanted her marriage to be very fancy and elegant when Adore clearly said that she didn’t know how to sew. The makeup she could do, but the dress…

“I hate it,” Adore said while trying do to a tutu. “I need to make a skirt, I just don’t know how to do it.”

“Okay, so now you’re trying to put an overskirt, right?” Bianca asked while she watched Adore’s failed attempts. "Well, pin it on that first, and see how it looks.“

"Like that?” Adore asked after doing just as Bianca said.

“Yeah." 

Adore laughed for doing it right. She was trying her best to make it of her own.

"What are you trying to do? You gonna have it open on the side?” Bianca asked, and Adore let the fabric off, looking at it frustrated “I’m asking.”

“I don’t know,” Adore said with a hand on her face as she looked for help. “Oh my god.” She then made some adjustment by herself, trying to make it look as good as possible, just enough for it to pass.

“Thank you.” Adore gave Bianca a kiss on the cheek before she placed her head on her shoulder and hugged her. Bianca froze and blushed for a minute. She quickly grumbled something and got rid of Adore’s arms while not letting it show that the touch made her remember what had happened between them.

On the wedding day, Courtney threw some shade at Adore and her bride. She already felt like she could be in the bottom, but she didn’t want to let it show. At the Untucked while they talked with the brides, one of them pointed out facts after Adore gave some excuses.

At the Gold Bar, Courtney ran to the pink box and read the card “Oh girl, this explains where you got you fierce attitude from.” They had a couple seconds before the TV screen went on and Adore’s mom showed up.

“I love her, I wanna meet her,” Bianca said after the message ended and all the girls talked about her mom. “I wanna hang out with that woman.”

The comment made Adore feel something unknown on her stomach. Homesickness hit Adore strongly after seeing her mom, but she was holding it together. She had doubted herself the past few weeks, and the message was everything she needed. Her mom meant everything. Adore end up in the bottom, second time in a row, while Bianca won the challenge. 

Adore survived another week.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Adore asked at her doorstep and Bianca looked her, considering all the emotions she just been through.

“Sure.” Even though she knew they weren’t supposed to go to the same room, she just couldn’t deny Adore, not now, not with those eyes.

Adore made her way to her bed and Bianca lay down next to her. She bit her lips, reluctant to make any move that would give the wrong impression. She turned the TV and pretended to watch it while she shifted on the bed over and over, not finding a good or comfortable position. Bianca moved closer and placed her head on Adore’s shoulder as one hand moved into her head and caressed her hair. She felt her body relax, and Adore put her arms around her.

♦

Adore was determined to not end up at the bottom two again. At the bitch fest with puppets in the mini challenge, Bianca got Adore, who let an “oh shit” come out. Again, Bianca had another chance to read her. She played it nice, though, by making fun about her dirty pantyhose. And then came the main challenge, another costume challenge, with three looks this time.

“You know it goes on your head, right?” Courtney said to Adore when she had a bandana around her neck.

“It’s fashion,” She said, smirking to herself. She should have put makeup on it.

When Ru came into the workroom and talked to Adore, she told him she had plenty of ideas and just needed to finish it. She broke into tears and said how frustrated and discouraged she got, and Ru told her to apply her talent in singing in other challenges.

"Sorry for crying all the time.” She said when he left.

And if three looks weren’t enough, now they have to do an opening number. Again, Bianca helped Adore while she was trying to make a tutu, but this time, she knew what she wanted to do, and it made it much more easy.

Adore was praised by all the judges but Courtney had said she should go home today when Ru asked. 

“Oh. God.” Bianca says when she saw her picture on the TV screen. They were in the Silver Lounge looking at baby pictures of the contestants.

“Oh my God!” Adore’s mouth had fallen open in surprise, and she looked to Bianca.

“You look the same!” Courtney said.

“You look like, a guy, that like, I used to date.” Adore was really surprise by how much they looked alike.

“That means you would date Bianca too.” Darienne said, and Bianca forced herself to do a gross/bored face. And she was curious about what Adore would say. 

“Really? I thought you had never dated anyone.” Bianca said it to pick on her. 

“You know what I mean… He was nice.” Adore blushed a little at the memory. “I met him at school, but we dated after that. He was fun, so sweet… And me being me, I fucked it up.”

“That explains why I caught you looking at me several times.” Bianca was curious, but she didn’t want to let it show.

“Ugh, fuck off! And of course not! Bianca is like the evil version of him.” Adore said after a laugh, and Bianca felt a little disappointed inside. She didn’t understand why she wished Adore would say that she would date her, and why the answer made her upset.

Adore was looking at the girls talk, but her mind was full of memories. Bianca was totally different from the guy she had dated, but pieces of him kept reminding her of Bianca. Bianca proved that she wasn’t a cunt all the time. She helped Adore a lot during the show, and under that bitchiness and anger was someone who cared about the people around her, that would help, make you smile and defend you if you needed.

Bianca was someone that Adore was really thankful to have met, and after the show, she would like to have her around and keep their friendship. They are different, each one had qualities that the other admired, and when they were together, it created a perfect equilibrium. It just worked naturally. Adore smiled after the conclusion, she will keep it to herself. Bianca was amazing, and Adore would definitely date her. 

When they got back to the stage, Adore won the challenge.

♦

Choreography then lunch with Ru. The talk really got Adore emotional, she just needed focus. They filmed two scenes with Ru and then part of the music video. The day after when they got ready for the final runway, they talked about their first impressions of each other, and Adore remembered being scared of Bianca because of her fast mouth.

During the Untucked, Adore said she had tears when Bianca gave her speech, and she felt the connection between them. They were very much alike. The friendship between all of them would remain after the show.

They made their way back to the hotel for the last time, all of them smiling, but silence filled the air. They made it to the top three. Even with this being a competition, they would still miss each other. All these weeks together, and happiness, and anger, and tears. Adore kept thinking about that, and it made her feel sad and happy at the same time. She would head home again, hug her mom, do her shows… But she wouldn’t see Bianca, not until the show aired.

She was grabbing her last two luggages and leaving her bedroom, and so was Bianca. They smiled at each other, and they couldn’t find the exact words to say or what to say at all, and Adore blushed and faced the ground.

“C’mon, it’s not like someone is dead.” Bianca said and they both laughed.

“I guess we will see each other again, when they announce the cast and stuff. Maybe we are booked at the same club!” Adore said before remembered Bianca did a style of drag pretty different than hers, so it could be doubtful.

“Yeah, maybe,” Bianca shrugged. “If we don’t, see you at the premieres then.”

Adore nodded her head, and they looked at each other for a while before she moved shyly in for a hug that Bianca returned that time. When they parted, Adore was smiling. Bianca looked at the face next to hers and pulled Adore by her neck and pressed her lips against hers, tasting it again one last time. Adore fought the need to drop her bags, grab Bianca, and kiss her for the next four hours. Instead, she bit Bianca’s bottom lip, pulled it, and sucked. Bianca’s hand were on the side of her face, holding Adore where she wanted, and she moved her body closer.

“Until the premieres,” Adore said after she pulled away from the kiss. She gave one last peck to Bianca’s lips. She walked away, but she turned back around after a few feet. “You know, you can always call me when you are around”.


End file.
